With rapid development of display technologies, touch screen panels have gradually pervaded people's lives. At present, the touch screen panels can be divided into: on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels, in accordance with their composition structures. More and more in cell touch panels have been applied in high-performance display products due to their characteristics such as high transmittance and thin thickness.